staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 września 1990
TP1 6.35 TTR - Zajęcia wakacyjne - Technologia uprawy ziemniaka (2) 7.15 Program dnia 7.20 Tydzień na działce 7.50 Kraj za miastem 8.20 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino Teleferii: Partnerzy (17, 18) - serial prod. USA 10.00 Służewieckie piękności (1) 10.30 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność 10.55 Słoneczne muzykowanie - reportaż z XIII Bydgoskich Impresji Muzycznych 11.35 Służewieckie piękności (2) 12.05 Siódemka w Jedynce - francuski program satelitarny: Pytania na temat teatru: Leonardo da Vinci - film dok. 13.30 Apteka pana Eligiusza - reportaż 13.45 Prezydenci - John F. Kennedy 14.15 Carska posiadłość - film dok. Marka Cichowskiego i Ludomira Motvlskiego 14.35 Racja teatru - spotkanie z Ireną Byrską - film dokumentalny 15.20 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa świata w kolarstwie - wyścig indywidualny amatorów 16.20 Bez ilości (1) - program dokumentalny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa Europy w lekkiej atletyce Split '90 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - Zwierzęce przysmaki 19.15 Dobranoc - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest - film prod. polsko-zachodnioniemieckiej 21.45 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa Europy w lekkiej atletyce Split '90 23.15 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.30 Lina - film sensacyjny produkcji USA (r. prod. 1984 - 96 min) 1.20 Zakończenie programu TP2 7.55-10.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Kino rodzinne: Uczennice - film prod. polskiej (1982 r. 56 min) 9.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej (cd) 10.30 Cudowne lata (9) - Boże Narodzenie - serial produkcji USA 10.55 Czas akademicki - katolicki magazyn młodzieżowy (z Katowic) 11.25 Program dnia 11.30 Na Zachodzie bez zmian - film fabularny prod. angielskiej (premiera filmu wieczornego) 13.30 Bariery 14.00 Santa Barbara (33, 34) - serial prod. USA (powtórzenie) 15.30 O jeden most za dużo - reportaż 16.00 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie z przygodą 17.00 Godzina z Joanną Szczepkowską 18.00 Aktualności (z Katowic) 18.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Przeboje naszych pokoleń 19.30 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce - Parki publiczne (1) 20.00 Requiem polskie - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 21.05 Dwa + 2 - Jakub Karpiński 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę 21.50 Na Zachodzie bez zmian - film fabularny prod. angielskiej (r. prod. 1978 - 121 min) 23.50 Komentarz dnia 23.55 Program na niedzielę TP Katowice 11.00 Aktualności - wydanie przedpołudniowe 11.15 Witruczi gitary: goście II Śląskiej Jesieni Gitarowej 12.15 Telefoniada - teleturniej z nagrodami 13.00 W rocznicę września - polski cmentarz w Lommel - reportaż J. Mentla 13.15 Sportowy przebój tygodnia 13.30 Lalka - serial filmowy prod. polskiej (2) 14.30-22.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego - SKY-1 BBC1 6.40 Open University 7.30 Playdays 7.50 The Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.12 Weather 10.15 Grandstand 18.20 News 18.30 Regional News and Sport 18.35 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 19.20 Russ About 19.50 All Creatures Great and Small: The Prodigal Returns 20.40 In Sickness and in Health 21.10 News and Sport 21.30 Clint Eastwood in: Dirty Harry 23.05 Rory Bremner 23.35 Steptoe and Son 1.10 Weather BBC2 6.50 Open University 14.45 Network East 15.25 Cricket 19.45 NewsView 20.30 White Noise 21.10 Desings on Europe 21.50 Life and Death of a Dynasty 23.20 Cricket 0.10 Notre Histoire RTP 1 09.00 TV RURAL 09.25 EPSACO INFANTIL 13.00 NOTICIAS 13.10 K.D. LANG EM BUFFALO CAFE 14.15 LENDAS E FACTOS DA HISTORIA DE PORTUGAL 14.40 O BARCO DO AMOR 15.30 VIVAMUSICA 16.15 ESPECTACULARES RECORDS DO GUINESS 16.35 SESSAO DA TARDE: Dr. Estranho amor 18.10 DESENHOS ANIMADOS 18.25 OURO NEGRO 19.15 NEM O PAI MORRE. 19.45 TOTOLOTO 20.00 JORNAL DE SABADO 21.15 O TEMPO 21.20 BOLETIM DAS PECAS 21.25 CAMPION 22.20 GALA REAL INGLESA 1989 - IL PARTE 23.40 CINEMA DA MEIA NOTTE: Em Defesa da Nacao RTP 2 09.02 OS SUPERGATOS 09.25 GALA CIRCOM REGIONAL DE BLED 10.25 CAMINHOS 11.05 ZONA JAZZ 12.00 UM LAR PARA OS ANIMAIS 12.50 DOCUMENTARIO: O Circo do Sol 13.15 CINE-SABADO: Sob o Sigmo da Mal 14.50 Estadio 19.00 PRIMEIRO JORNAL 19.15 BOA ESPREANCA 21.00 ESTADIO 23.30 FORA DE HORAS